


Seasons in the Sun

by DellaBella



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fate & Destiny, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Lives, Sexual Content, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaBella/pseuds/DellaBella
Summary: (A Good Omens AU where the demons are vampires and the angels are vampire hunters)Despite coming from a long line of vampire hunters, Aziraphale is reluctant about his life’s calling. If it weren’t for the insistence of a young Gabriel that he and Aziraphale were destined to be vampire hunting partners, Aziraphale might have just become an English Literature professor. Instead he follows Gabriel to the United States to take up training with Gabriel’s family. However, despite Aziraphale’s lineage, the only vampire he’s truly interested in chasing is the mysterious golden eyed vampire that saved his life when he was a child.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Seasons in the Sun

_ Rural Louisiana, United States, July 1965 _

It was a warm summer night, the sky was clear and the light of the full moon illuminated fields of sugarcane, cotton and corn. A black Ford Thunderbird made its way slowly down a winding dirt road. Behind the wheel was a man in his late thirties, with strong, handsome features and impossibly violet eyes. His name was Gabriel St. Claire, a lawyer by profession, but a vampire hunter by birthright. 

In the seat beside him was a man named Ezra Fell, who was known to his closest friends and family as Aziraphale, his actual given name. Aziraphale was the same age as Gabriel. He had bright blue eyes and platinum blonde curls. As far as the general public was concerned, Aziraphale was Gabriel's clerk and personal assistant, but he was also the descendant of a long line of vampire hunters. 

Tonight the two of them were on the trail of some young vampires that had been spotted just outside of Baton Rouge. It had been a long time since any vampires had dare set foot within a hundred miles of the St. Claire estate, which was located just outside of New Orleans. Gabriel was well known as being one of the best hunters, showing no mercy to any undead creature he encountered. 

Gabriel pulled the car off the side of the road, hiding it behind a thicket of trees, and shut off the engine. Aziraphale immediately rolled down his window, but there wasn't enough of a breeze to provide much relief from the sweltering summer air. Two decades now he had lived in Louisiana with his partner, and Aziraphale still hadn't grown accustomed to the hot, humid weather. At least it was somewhat bearable after the sun went down, so it was fortunate that they did all of their hunting at night. 

"Still can't handle the summer heat, huh?" Gabriel teased. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag before passing it to his companion. 

"Thanks," Aziraphale said politely as he took the cigarette. "And I'm English. I doubt I'll ever get used to this climate."

"You've been here longer than you lived there."

That much was true. He had followed Gabriel here when he was just a teenager, and though he liked to complain about the weather, Aziraphale had never regretted his decision. Most likely, he'd follow Gabriel anywhere. He liked to believe that he'd have a bit more self control than that, but love could make someone do crazy things. 

Gabriel was looking through binoculars, and it appeared that he had spotted their targets. "These are just fledglings," he remarked with a disapproving tsk. "Can you imagine? What sort of degenerate person would make a deal with a vampire?"

"I imagine the idea of immortality is fairly appealing to plenty of people."

"Even if it means selling their soul?" 

Aziraphale shrugged. "People tend to be short sighted."

" _ For what shall it profit a man if he shall gain the whole world and lose his own soul? _ " Gabriel had an annoying habit of quoting the Bible. Gabriel had many endearing traits, in Aziraphale's opinion anyway, but this wasn't one of them. He was stubbornly convinced of his own rightness in everything. He was on the side of  _ good _ , and by that logic anyone who thought differently than him was _ bad. _

Aziraphale simply nodded in agreement. Gabriel could be harsh in his judgment of others, but Aziraphale knew that in his heart he really wanted to do what was right. If Gabriel was quick to condemn, Aziraphale’s optimistic ability to always see the good in others provided the perfect counterbalance. It was one of the reasons he knew that the two of them belonged together. They weren’t alike at all, but their differences made them a solid team. A force to be reckoned with.

“We’ll handle them with no problem,” Gabriel stated, “But let’s try to get some information out of them before we send them off to meet their maker.”

Aziraphale gave him a look. “You’re telling me?” Gabriel was generally the one to drive a stake through the heart first and ask questions later.

A faint touch of a grin passed over Gabriel’s face. He usually didn’t show anything resembling humor when they were on a hunt. He quickly resumed his usual stoic demeanor, however, before handing his fellow hunter a stake. “Let’s get to work.”

~*~*~

_ London, England, May 1941 _

_ Despite having been born to a family of vampire hunters, Aziraphale had never actually encountered a vampire before. At twelve years old, he was still inclined to believe whatever his parents told him was true, but at times he was starting to have doubts. He also got the feeling that perhaps his parents didn’t actually want him following in the family footsteps. It seems like they’d be just as happy for him to become a scholar than to take up the family business. _

_ It would have suited him just fine. He loved schoolwork and learning, especially reading. His most valued possessions were his books. Even at a young age, he had been perfectly content to spend his afternoons indoors with a good book rather than outside playing with the other children. _

_ Tonight he had acquired a particularly intriguing book from a curious antique bookshop, and was making his way home to spend the evening poring over the pages of ancient prophecies. As he strolled through the darkened city streets, however, he felt as if someone were following him. Was he just being paranoid, or had his years of training actually caused him to become more aware of his surroundings? _

_ He slowed down, eyes scanning the streets around him, but he didn’t note anything suspicious. However, the still night air was soon disturbed by the loud wail of the air raid sirens, causing Aziraphale’s bright blue eyes to grow wide in shock. He looked around frantically for a place to hide when he felt someone grab his arm, pulling him into a nearby church. _

_ “You shouldn’t be out strolling around at night in the middle of a war,” an unfamiliar voice scolded him. “You’ll get yourself killed.” _

_ The voice belonged to a man Aziraphale had never seen before. He was tall and thin, with short red hair and golden eyes. The eyes didn’t seem quite human, but before he had a chance to think about what it meant a loud explosion erupted just outside, rattling the walls of the building. The man pulled him further into the sanctuary, the two of them taking shelter behind a wooden pew until the blitz subsided. _

_ “Damn humans just keep getting more and more clever with their methods of killing one another, don’t they?” the man muttered, brushing dust and debris from his sleek black suit. _

_ “Humans…” Aziraphale repeated, looking at him curiously. _

_ “Yes, your kind. My type don’t go around bombing thousands of innocent people.” The stranger picked up Aziraphale’s book from the floor, brushing it off before handing it to him. “Wouldn’t want you losing this. It must’ve been quite important to be worth risking your life over.” _

_ Aziraphale grabbed the book and clutched it close to his chest. “Your type? What are you?” _

_ “Don’t you know?” He smiled, a charming but somewhat wicked grin, locking eyes with him. There was something captivating, yet frightening, about him. “I’m a vampire.” _

_ “You’re not!” Aziraphale exclaimed in denial. Even though he had been taught vampires were real, there’s no way one of them would have saved his life. They were evil, bloodthirsty monsters. Whoever this man was, he had to be lying. Still, something about those strange golden eyes made Aziraphale inclined to believe him. _

_ “Yes, a vampire. But you really should’ve picked up on that by now, Aziraphale. Is your family not taking your training seriously?” _

_ “How do you know my name?” His voice was filled with dread. Was this vampire here to kill him? He doubted he could defend himself. Despite his training, he was still just a boy, and he really hadn’t had any actual experience fighting the undead. _

_ “It’s been the same for a thousand years. It’s hard to forget.” _

_ Aziraphale stared at the vampire in absolute confusion. There was no hint of dishonesty in his shimmering golden eyes. “What do you mean? A thousand years?” _

_ “You don’t understand yet, but you will.” _

_ That statement had been correct. Aziraphale did understand- eventually. But it would be a couple of years later, when he met Gabriel for the first time, that he’d really grasp his true nature. He wished he would have figured it out sooner, though, but before he had a chance to even ask the vampire had disappeared into the night. He hadn’t even learned his name. _

~*~*~

Gabriel and Aziraphale had easily subdued the vampire fledglings, and their bodies were now lain across a granite slab in the family cemetery of the St. Claire estate, waiting for the sun to rise and destroy any evidence that they had ever existed. The two vampire hunters sat on the large columned porch of the stately manor house sipping brandy as they discussed their latest mission. The delicate scent of jasmine drifted through the warm night air. Aziraphale honestly enjoyed living here with Gabriel in Louisiana, even if he did miss England sometimes.

Gabriel was staring out into the large, well maintained front lawn, his violet eyes scanning the perimeter of his property for any sort of potential trouble. “Beelzebub,” he said with a frown. “There’s a name I haven’t heard in years. You don’t suppose they’ve really made it to this side of the water?”

“I’d rather hope not,” Aziraphale remarked. Beelzebub was one of the oldest, and most powerful, vampire lords, and a force to be reckoned with. Though, of course, Gabriel wasn’t one to be taken lightly either. Still, Aziraphale had no desire to witness a showdown between the two of them.

“The fledglings could’ve just been throwing that name out there to try and intimidate us,” Gabriel said, swirling the brandy in his glass before having another sip. “As if that would really work though,” he scoffed. “I’m not scared of any of their type.”

Aziraphale smiled at Gabriel’s smug self-confidence. He hated admitting how attractive it was for him. The last thing he needed to do was encourage Gabriel’s already over-inflated ego, but he found himself giving into the temptation anyway. “Of course you’re not. You’re the best vampire hunter there is, they all know that.”

Gabriel looked pleased with the flattering words, unconsciously puffing out his chest just a little. “Yes, well, I am. But I do have some help, you know…” It was a weak attempt at humility, but Aziraphale did appreciate the effort.

“Everything I know I learned from you, my dear.” Aziraphale’s humility was far more sincere. And he really had learned quite a bit after he had left London to take up living and training here in Louisiana with Gabriel and his family. Maybe he hadn’t learned  _ everything _ from Gabriel, but he had learned a good portion of what he knew from the charming American, and not just about vampire hunting. Gabriel had taught him quite a few other interesting things about life as well.

“I think we’ve done enough for one night. We can finish dealing with this tomorrow,” Gabriel said, stretching his arms over his head. He stood up and walked around to stand behind his companion’s chair, draping his arms over Aziraphale’s shoulders, leaning over and nuzzling his neck.

“Yes, dear?” Aziraphale said sweetly. He knew exactly where this was headed. Gabriel was often quite affectionate after one of their hunts. It was a fun way to unwind, he certainly couldn’t deny that.

“Come to bed with me, Aziraphale,” Gabriel murmured, his breath warm against Aziraphale’s skin.

“Mmmm…” Aziraphale closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Gabriel smelled like cigarettes and cologne and brandy. It was comforting and familiar. Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in those strong arms, breathing in that delightfully unique scent. 

“Is that a yes?” Gabriel bit down softly on his earlobe, savoring the little shiver it sent through Aziraphale’s body.

“When have I ever been able to resist you, my dear?”

“You’ve managed to a couple of times, Sunshine.”

Aziraphale chuckled at Gabriel’s pet name for him. And he  _ had _ said no on a few occasions, but only when he was angry at Gabriel for doing something reckless, or for being stubbornly obstinate. Fortunately, he wasn’t feeling any anger tonight. He felt Gabriel take his hand, and let himself be led to the master bedroom just down the hall from the front door.

Every time they did this they ended up in Gabriel’s bed. Aziraphale’s room was his sanctuary. He never took anyone there, including Gabriel. It wasn’t something they ever discussed.

It didn’t really matter, though, Aziraphale thought as Gabriel gently pushed him onto the bed. They loved each other. It wasn’t a normal relationship, but what sort of “normal relationship” could two vampire hunters have? It was a good relationship, though. They had each other. Always. 

Despite the fact they had both taken other lovers over the years, they had never  _ loved _ anyone besides each other. It was dangerous to have close connections. They had enemies that wouldn’t hesitate to use such relationships against them. Gabriel had always been worried about that, had been careful to make it look like they were only partners in the sense that they hunted together. Still, Aziraphale felt that anyone who really took the time to look would probably figure things out pretty quickly.

“What’s on your mind?” Gabriel asked curiously as he unbuttoned Aziraphale’s shirt. He leaned over, pressing gentle kisses against his collarbone.

“Mmmm…” Aziraphale purred, reaching up to stroke Gabriel’s hair. “Nothing, dear. Nothing important, anyway…”

“Everything you think is important.”

Aziraphale laughed. “What I’m thinking is that you’re doing a lot of talking, when there are much better things you could be doing with that mouth of yours…”

“Awfully demanding tonight, arent’ we?” Gabriel chided him. He continued unbuttoning his shirt, until his hands had worked their way down to Aziraphale’s belt.

“It’s been a while…” Aziraphale was starting to squirm just a little as his body reminded him just how long it had been.

“It has,” Gabriel agreed as he kissed softly, just above his navel, his fingers running delicately along the waistband of his trousers. “Let me make it up to you, Sunshine…”

Aziraphale sighed contentedly as Gabriel unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. Soon Gabriel actually was putting that mouth of his to better use, and he really was  _ quite _ good at what he did. 


End file.
